


River/Kaylee

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: A series of drabbles for Femslash100's Drabbletag





	1. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River can't stop thinking about Kaylee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Drabbletag 1 prompt - River/Kaylee : Thoughts

River can't stop thinking about Kaylee. Kaylee's so sure, so confident in her own skin. What is it like to feel so at home in one's own body?

Oh, River knows what each piece is and what they're all supposed to do, but somehow it just doesn't work for her. River doesn't move through life with exuberant smiles or whole-hearted revelry in the sensuous. She doesn't get a tingle over strawberries or feel pretty in a fancy dress.

But Kaylee... Everything about Kaylee looks so fun. 

Kaylee catches River watching, smiles through her stammering excuses, and promises to teach her.


	2. Engines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River's first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Drabbletag 1 prompt - River/Kaylee : Engines

“You think too much,” Kaylee told her. “First thing you gotta do to get out of your head is to blow your own mind.”

River grabbed her head, frowning. “I don't see how–”

“Figuratively, not literally.” Kaylee rummaged through boxes, fitting various pieces together as she explained. “If you want to feel comfortable in your own skin, you need to make that skin comfortable, yeah? Let me just solder this real quick...”

When she handed it over, Kaylee flipped a switch and the contraption buzzed to life. River yelped, then laughed. “So this is why you like engines.” 

“Well, yeah.”


	3. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River was breathless, and not from the short run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Drabbletag 1 prompt - Kaylee/River : Breathless

River ran to Kaylee's bunk and let herself in uninvited. Kaylee flew upright and shielded her eyes. “Wha--?”

“It worked!” River was breathless, and not from the short run. She sat on Kaylee's bed, and a huge smile lit her face. “That toy you made. _Boy_ , did it work.”

Kaylee laughed. “Feel a bit more at ease in your skin?”

River ran her fingers lightly along her own arm. “You know, I think I do.” River looked at her, eyes suddenly hungry.

Kaylee gulped. “Good.” Her voice was husky.

“Very good.” River reached, running a warm finger down Kaylee's arm.


End file.
